Minecraft Realm
The Minecraft Realm was set up by Captain Plutonium on the Java Edition of Minecraft (and as such must always run on the latest full release (i.e no snapshots), which as of now is 1.15.1). A post was created on the subreddit on 2019-06-13 by Plutonium in order to advertise this new server. Many flocked to this opportunity, though not all would be able to last in the harsh and unforgiving landscape, or possibly because they got called a "libtard" too many times. To make the most out of playing on this server it is best to use the Minecraft h edition resource pack. Mini-games such as Spleef are also sometimes played when enough people are online. GeneralBug created the official Project Boom resource pack, which is mandatory for all players to use. Here is the download, it doesn't have too many viruses. Locations Current Spawn village * The h shack - the first structure * h-shaped building - it's shaped like an h, we're still not sure who built it. * Church - where h is worshiped, and there are no hidden cult rooms at all. * Storage room - currently semi-obsolete and replaced by the underground. * Underground - houses both the spawn village nether portal and the new storage room. * Gulagschwitz - where the villagers are imprisoned housed. * Skyscraper - leased out for free to people on the server. * Waycorp hQ - where the basis of waycorp, who produce the transport system, is located. Also plutonium's personal chest. *Sky islands - islands in the sky above spawn, with various themes. Also current default spawn. *The road - built by plutonium, this is just a big road. It doesn't go anywhere (yet), but it looks pretty cool. *Lenrd's house - where lenrd lives, as well as a bunch of animals. Definitely no secrets under it. *State Building - Where our nazbol state is governed from. *BnB - really just xeladoozo's house in the spawn village, but classed as a bed and breakfast so no one questioned me using so much wool for beds *Dissidents pit - dissidents just sort of fall in there through no fault of the state *Library - soon to become defunct because everyone hates it for some reason *Dimsdale dimmachrome - Massive fecking stadium *Catacombs - dark tunnels under the village *Dr. Phil M&M - the single best thing Chrome will ever do *Metapod - used harden *Many hs - the best letter *elizas super duper hidden secret hidden house unless it got destroyed idk man i havent been on in a while yknow i dont really know whats going on *Moxort house Moxort house - house of moxort Elsewhere * Tagebau Garzweiler - formerly the cuckpit, it is the location of a few farms (e.g. the slime farm) and a 'bagger 288' * xeladoozo's compound - just some buildings because im a fucking hipster and never build my first house at spawn * The star fort - one of the most cool buildings, no further comment * Plutonium's tree - a massive tree base next to the jungle * Some villages - cant be bothered to categorize them * A desert outpost - no one looks at it but yknow * I don't remember - there's a base somewhere who I don't know whose it was * Other stuff probably Defunct * Shitty house under the road - OceanPizza123 made the shittest house possible hanging from the road. This no longer exists *Multiple hidden rooms have been blocked up *Sky ship was put out of it's misery after it was griefed Players Current * Captain Plutonium, aka _Antares22 * Lenrd * Captain Chrome * oceanpizza123 * tj26k * xeladoozo (I'm the one writing this wiki page) * GeneralBug * pineapple200 * MasterJoshex * Jam_Shibe * Moxort Former * whomever built the h-shaped building * flewerty * macrochirus